Closer Than Enemies
by Moontoy
Summary: Hey wahts up? this is my first story but rate it as you will... Sum: Rain and  alein and   paranormal investigator equal ...  XP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up? This is my first story amazingly I'm so slow T-T. I joined this site a really long time ago and I just had to wait till I got a laptop XP. Well just a heads up I probably will update every Saturday if I can (my mom makes me clean T-T) and times the fact I have school so please don't hold your breath after every chapter I don't want anybody passing out -_-",so let me stop rant and go on with the story :3**

**Warning: Story contains Zadr and if you don't like it GET THE HELL OUT! Jk but seriously I don't want any complaints and no flames are nice but I do take writing criticism ok I'm done.**

Closer than Enemies

"And then the Universe will implode at a horrible..." Mrs. Bitters continued to drone on. A tired Irken heaved a sigh and laid his head on his disgusting desk. Zim had not been feeling well lately, the case was that the oh so caring Tallest "accidentally" sent a hate letter to him. Zim was a little heartbroken at this, but deep down he never wanted to admit he knew it all along. Leaving his depressing thoughts he pulled out a scratch piece of paper from his red spiral and quickly jotted down a note in which he threw to the raven haired teen neighboring him.

Dib came back from his daydreaming once he felt a light tap on his shoulder and a hushed curse. "Zim", he thought. Dib didn't really care what the alien was doing but seeing as he was bored out of his mind he gave in. Opening the note he read: _Dear Dib, I hate you. Zim_. Dib laughed at the note under his breath and in neat cursive wrote: _Dear Zim, Likewise: Dib_ with that he folded it into a square and tossed it back at the alien. The notes were passed till lunch.

As Dib found his usual seat next to Gaz he couldn't help but stare at Zim. "Please go away and sit next to him Dib, your quietness is messing me up", Gaz complained not looking up from her GS9. "How does that even make sense?" Dib countered. Normally a question to Gaz earned him a swift kick to the knee, but since Dib had become more stoic and uncaring towards people Gaz's superiority faded with Dib's ability to care.

Dib quickly stood up and made his way to Zim's table.

"Who do I have the pleasure of talking to today?'' Zim asked in a sarcastic voice. Dib took the small chance to hear Zim's voice. Yes he could hear it when they would sometimes yell at one another, but rarely could he hear it in a calm manner.

"Sorry I believe the pleasure here is all mine." Dib replied just as coolly a Zim had. At that the Irken looked up. Dib gasped just barely at the intensity in Zim's eyes."

"Really, then what is it that you want? "Zim questioned

I wan- Dib began but was unable to continue as a thick meaty hand was slammed on Zim's table.

"He wants to make out with you" Torque said loudly gaining laughter of approval from the cafeteria. Zim noticed a small huff of annoyance out of Dib before Dib turned to face Torque.

"Honestly, Dib started, I have low patients for dunces like you so if you would please," Dib tried to finish but was cut off by a fist to the jaw. Startled but not surprised Dib looked up from his position on the ground to look at Torque and his eyes widened

"That's what you get for talking out of place loser" Torque laughed with the rest of his friends. He stopped laughing when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Wha- Torque began but was cut off by a green fist to his face. Falling backwards he was caught by his friends and looked wildly around for his attacker.

"WHO DID THAT?" Torque screamed. The Cafeteria came to a hush as the known "new kid" stepped forward.

"I did" Zim spoke in an angry whisper.

"And I advise you to never do that again, "Zim spoke again but this time he let his voice carry in pitch. He then quietly turned around and sat back at his table and lazily began watching his hand run across his notebook. Torque finally realizing what happened tried to swing a fist at Zim's face but found he couldn't. He called to his "friends' but only heard muffle sound coming from them. Torque then look at who was holding his arm.

"Lose-, Torque was once again cut off as a barrage of fist connected to his mouth first then stomach, intestines, back and finally head. Torque cried out as he hit the ground. He looked up to see his second attacker and was shocked to see Dib standing over him. Dib crouched over Torque and said just loudly to let the cafeteria hear .

"Who's the loser now?" And with that the bell rang for the end of lunch and the start of class.

In the class room it was a awkward silence (1) until the last bell of the day rang releasing the students for the week. As always Zim and Dib were the last to leave, but not before glancing at a shaken Torque.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey :D sorry I didn't update last week I was busy (I didn't want 2 :b) well any way on to the chap!**

**Also: Shout out to my first reviewer …. X-tremeFighter2000, thx: 3**

**Ok now I'm done.**

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

The quiet sigh was the only thing Dib heard to figure that someone was still at school. Gaz was gone leaving with her friend and had not consulted Dib to tell him she was leaving. Of course Dib couldn't care any less than she could, so he decided to roam the entrance halls seeing as he was in no rush to get home.

Dib, skilled in his hearing followed the sound till he found the source. Zim was sitting one the first step down with his arms crossed and his head resting on them. Dib being quite stealthy tried to sneak behind him.

"Really Dib, you thought that would actually work?" Zim said without turning around.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Dib replied "So why are you still here"?

"What do you think?" Zim sighed. He pointed out just beyond him to show a thick gray constant flow of rain.

"What about it, you have paste." Dib asked.

"Doesn't matter, the paste would slide off as soon as I stepped into the rain." Zim stated.

"Well you have your, your" Dib murmured. He then stopped to look at Zim's Attire. Zim was donning a semi-tight black short sleeve t-shirt with a pink Irken symbol on it. His jeans were black and tight with a silver chain hanging out of both is front pockets. His hands were covered in short 3 finger pink gloves that showed his claws/fingers. Also he wore his knee high boots. He still had his purple contacts and… realistic hair?

"Hey Zim, where did you get the wig?" Dib asked. Zim blinked at the still hanging question before setting his mouth in a sharp zipper-tooth grin.

"It's not a wig Dib." Zim chimed. Dib was struck with a puzzled face, until…

"NO WAY! IT'S REAL!" Dib screeched. A slight nod of Zim's head answered his question. Dib was slightly awed by this. Zim's hair was down to his chin. Part of it hung in front of his right eye.

"Cool'' Dib added. Dib then sighed. The entire conversation and observation had been around 20 minutes, the rain wasn't letting up and Zim looked prepared to just to sit and wait it out. Getting up from his sitting position he turned to his right and fetched out his umbrella from inside his dark blue sling backpack. Taking out his umbrella he undid the binding strap on it, pushed the button to open the umbrella and walked carefully into the rain. Zim didn't look up until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to get up?" Dib asked.

Zim sat in his spot for about 10 more seconds before sighing for the umpteenth time and standing up. Zim looked wearily at Dib then the rain before shifting under the umbrella with Dib. Dib shifted a little to give the alien room. Years of watching Zim taught the paranormal investigator to keep a distance when the Irken was tense.

Dib, decided to take the long way to Zim's house just to rile him up lead Zim around houses and nearby parks. Dib could tell he was upsetting the Irken when Zim would let out a small growl here and there. Once in front of the house's door Zim reached out and grasped the handle, but since he was leaning out a bit too far out a portion of the rain washed away the little paste protection and burned the skin on his lower arm, the invader hissed at the contact on his skin. Dib, now noticing what had happened pushed open the door with his free hand, ushered Zim inside, closed the door and closed his umbrella in a stream fluid motion.

"Well you almost made it" Dib grinned. Dropping his umbrella by the door he strode past Zim and pushed him down on the couch. Dib turned back toward Zim with a sheepish grin.

"Where do you keep the first aid kit?" Dib said flatly.

"The last cabinet bottom shelf. Zim replied. Zim then turned away from the teen and stared blankly at the gargantunin television in front of him. He glared at it then turned away. He then looked at the raven-haired approaching him. Zim stared at Dib. Then Dib stared at Zim.

"Arm." Dib ordered. Zim once again sighed and held out his arm. Dib knelt down in front of Zim and opened the kit. He had no clue in what to use but he guess. Opening a bottle of purple fluid he put it beside his black shoe. He then grabbed Gauze from the kit and laid it beside him with the open bottle. Dib then took ahold of Zim's arm and carefully slide off the Invaders glove.

"Wow", Dib grimmest slightly. From the aliens wrist to about half way down his arm was a small stream of deep burn marks from where the water had contacted and where it spread down his wrist. Dib then dipped his middle and forefinger into the purple liquid.

"Don't worry I washed my hands" Dib smiled. Keeping his two fingers together he gently smeared the medicine on and down the aliens wound. Finishing he wrapped the gauze down most of Zim's arm and stood up straight.

It was Zim's turn to look at Dib's attire. The human looked very interesting to Zim. The Human's hair was down to his ears and the scythe had a dent in it making it look like a thunder bolt. Zim figured that it had to do with age. The Dib was 17 anyway. He still had his old trench coat but it had three straps over his chest. He still wore his black jeans but they were a bit tighter. Dib's black boots also had three straps on them. But Zim's favorite thing that didn't change was the stoic face on Dib's blue T-shirt.

An annoyed huff came from Dib when he realized the Alien wasn't listening to him. Dib got right in Zim's face about an inch from his eyes. Zim of course took that very moment to snap back from his observation. Zim's breathing hitched as he stared in to Dibs honey eyes.

"I said, Dib repeated, your welcome." Zim finally focusing on Dibs eyes again simply nodded.

"Thanks". It was quiet but Dib heared it.

"So let's see what's on T.V", Dib chimed moving to sit next to the Invader.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiii! Sorry again I didn't update during spring break I went somewhere :D . And yes I actually did something: b so onto the chat! I mean story …oops **

**Thanks 2: Fire Rage7 and X-tremeFighter2000**

Dib stretched his arms out to try to relax, but that was pretty tough since the Irken was staring so intensely at him. Dib then scooted up the edge of the purplish couch and shrugged out of his trench coat, placing it on his lap. He then stretched out his long thin legs and crossed them left over right. Clicking the top button on the remote the television sparked to life giving off a strong glow.

'_Breaking New, it seem like the rain has caused major damage in the area and with the high winds it appears to be a tropical storm, evacuation is impossible. If you are anywhere but outside stay there if not seek she-shelter e-meedddddddd' click._

Dibs eyes grew wide at the TV. it's not that Zim's television stopped working it was that all other stations had. He looked quietly at the alien and raised an eyebrow in silent question. Zim let out an annoyed huff, and nodded. Dib on the inside wanted to jump up and down like a lucky school girl, but refrained from do it, so he simply nodded back... (Meaning dib was going to stay at Zim's house till further notice.)

''Well since you're staying at my house for a while, we need to cover some ground rules." Zim said walking in front of Dib... who was blushing? Zim ignored it '_the human is probably thinking of something stupid as always.'_ Of course now the human wasn't even looking at _him_ now

'Dib…'

"Dib!"

'STUPID HUMAN-WORMBABY!'' Dibs head snapped up to meet Zim's gaze.

Finally getting the earth boy's attention Zim started to cover the rules.

"First, no touching my stuff without permission, second: you are not to leave my base unless you ask me, and finally no sneaking around."

Dib nodded

"Ok then lets show you to your room" Zim said sounding slightly excited.

The pair stood and Dib followed Zim to a section of wall next to the television. The raven haired teen looked question at the alien but silenced as a hiss came from an indented part of the wall with which the alien had placed his hand on. Another hiss softer this time came from a door sliding back into the wall. A jerk of Zim's head foreword told dib to follow him. Walking down a short hall they came to a flight of unlit stairs.

"Computer"

"Yes Zim?"

"Light the stairs and prepare the Dibs Room"

"Umm ok"

Instantly rows of lights at the base of each step started to glow. The both walked down the steps bracing themselves on the wall. Reaching the bottom they turned left then right before coming to a metal door. A small padlock was attached to were the nob should have been. Zim rolled his left hand in a circle causing small cracking sounds from his joints. He then punched in the code, a small monitor on top of the padlock started counting down the numbers left.

'_120...'_

'_90...'_

'_50...'_

"_10...'_

'_0 passcode accepted'_

The metal door opened swiftly to reveal a dark blue room. The room had a large desk on the far right front corner; in the middle of the back wall was a flat screen and PlayStation, Also at the left side of the room there was a large queen sized bed with blue and black sheets and pillows. And on top of the covers was a sleeping Gir.

"Gir! How did you get in here?"

"The com-com letz mez in "

Com-com Zim mouthed, looking up Zim yelled at the ceiling

"Computer! Why did you let Gir in here?"

"Well he kept making the w-a-l-f-f-e-s" the computer spelled out not wanting Gir to figure it out.

"You mean waff-"Zim almost finished when Gir's bright blue eyes changed red as he screamed

"WAFFLES! IMMA GO MAKES SOME" with his eyes snapping back to blue he ran out the door.

"Well Dib' Zim Sighed" welcome to your temporary home."

**A/n: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated I've been busy and shiz :p please don't hate me -_- **

**I promise that ill update as fast as I can this time: 3**

**Review? Please it makes me happy.**

**Bii! =^*^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Waazzzzzzup? :p lol well I'm doing my best to continue this story so I might have a couple chapters left so I don't make it too boring . Well anyway onto the chapter!**

**Special thx to: Captor of the Crazies (and yes you being the 3****rd**** reviewer gives you a shout out XP)**

**Ninja-freak13, Inventor of Zadrf, lifeisgood4u thx for reviewing!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dib stared at the spot Gir had been not even a second ago before turning toward Zim. The alien was cradling his injured right arm and glaring daggers at the black floor. _'He looks like he has something on_ _his mind'_ Dib thought. The scythe haired teen thought about reaching out to the alien but was cut off buy the sound of a cracking whip amplified by 10,000. Instinctively he brought his hands to his ears and lowered his thin figure to the ground. He glanced at Zim seeing he in a similar position, the only difference was that Zim had clamped his hands on his antenna while sitting fully on the ground. Zim's face was painted in agony as the harsh thunder continued. Distance screams of Gir had been drowned out and Dib was forced to believe that this was no ordinary storm.

The thunder soon softened to an angry growl of the sky. Dib and Zim both stood from their previous positions. A dull throb made itself know in both the human's and Irken's head.

"Well that hurt," Dib mumbled. Zim only nodded his head in agreement. Both Zim's antenna perked up at the sound of Gir running and screaming down the stairs.

"MASTA! MASTA! THE SKY IS HUNGRY! Wait…MASTA THE SKY IS uuuhhhhh…WAFFLES!" Gir screamed. Gir wasn't even halfway down the stairs when bolted back around.

Zim held his left hand to message his throbbing temple, while emanating a small growl. The alien then stood straight as another crack of thunder made itself known. It wasn't as loud as the previous one but it brought Zim and Dibs headache back to life.

"Leaving ", was all Zim whispered as he quickly made his way out of Dib's 'room'. The quiet click of boots against the metal floor and stairs slowly faded in the pounding of the rain outside.

Dib glanced lazily at the wall thinking of nothing. A beeping coming from his front pant pocket reminded him of Gaz.( Reading the text and answering)

'_Dib were the hell r u? - Gamer_

'_At Zim's house I might b her 4 a while – Paranormal Prince_

'_Wat do u want me 2 tell dad? – Gamer_

'_Tell him whatever idc – Paranormal Prince_

'_k - Gamer_

Dib turned off his cellphone then and placed it in his pocket. He clenched and unclenched his hand not knowing what to do. The scythe teen then strode over to the bed and collapsed.

"What should I do?", Dib thought aloud. Through all of the years he could never break that habit,**(1). **In fact Dib had grown accustom to answering his self also,**(2). **Dibs eyes slowly closed, the sound of the rain was hard to ignore when anyone became tired.The heavy beat of rain made him feel sluggish, and the grinding of medal … wait grinding metal?

Dib shoot up and placed his arms behind him to keep himself up.

'_Grinding metal' _Dib thought. He had to see what it was. He jumped soundlessly from the bed and quickly ran out the door and up the steps.__When Dib made it to the living room he shuffled into the kitchen. He quickly looked around the small room and started tapping his booted foot. Seeing a small indention in the wall next to the fridge he pressed his left hand against it. A quiet hiss was heard once the secret door was opened. Carefully Dib stepped into the elevation and was taken down so forcefully he had to crouch in the tiny space available to him.

Coming to a harsh but quiet stop the scythe teen wondered around the lab heading toward the grinding sound. Walking to a large black metal door dib could feel the scorching heat coming from within it and the sound of the metal was deafening.

'' _Damn.. .''_ Zim? It of course had to be him. When Dib pulled up his thin wrist he considered knocking. But stopped when he heard a scream so hi-pitched he almost couldn't hear it, and so bloodcurdling and painful he wanted to throw up. Looking at the floor Dib found a sharp piece of scrap metal and punched it into the crook of the door. Pulling with all his might he forced the door to open ... And at the exact moment wished he had a loaded gun pushing against his pale temple…..

**A/N: hey guys I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in like a month. I've been extremely busy, please don't hate me ;( . Well I'm almost done with the story and I'll probably start the new story in June so heads up! Alright Review? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Uugggghhhh idk what to say but thanks for reviewing! You all make me so happy (starts crying ) ok I'm done :3**

**Special thanks 2 :**

**Captor of the Crazies, Inventor of ZADRF, and IrkenInvaderKat Thanks!**

**Z-D-Z-D-Z-D-Z-D-Z-D-Z-D-Z-D-Z-D-Z-D-Z-D-Z-D-Z-D-Z-D-Z-D**

"Zim,?" Dib croaked out. His eyes were burning with tears as he looked around the room.

There was blood …

Everywhere...

The walls of the dark room were splattered in the warm dark blue blood of Zim. Zim if it was him, Dib couldn't tell because he was covered in the dark liquid, was leaning against a sliver table. The slight cackling of someone was echoing faintly in the room.

"Zim," Dib asked again finding it harder to hold back his tears," ZIM AWNSER ME!" screamed Dib.

The figure, Zim, Finally turned toward Dib.

Zim's body as much as Dib could see was covered in his dark blue blood. It seemed that he could only open one eye seeing as his entire face was bloody. His clothes, also covered in blood were clinging to his frail frame. Zim's left antennae was bent at a right angle and looked broken. A small smile creped onto Zim's face.

"Dib" Zim whispered, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Dib quickly ran up to him and caught him in his arms. Dib dragged Zim out of the small room.

"COMPUTER!" Dib screamed.

"I'll take him"

Thick and thin magenta wires from the ceiling hooked around Zim's legs, torso, and arms held him out straight as to not open any unseen wounds. They carried Zim around a large area of the lab, till coming at a stop at a silver door laced with black Irken letters. A loud humming noise was heard before the click of the Silver door opened revealing a large sterile white room.

Dib cringed remembering all the times he was placed in a mental hospital. But he rejected the memories as the computer placed the still bleeding Zim on the white sheets of the bed.

"Zim is an amazingly fast healer so the most that needs to be done is to medicate his wounds and cover them."

"Ok … thank you" Dib whispered.

Dib walked to Zim and started to gently pull off his shirt, once removed he undid the invaders pants and placed them on the floor. Walking into the nearby bathroom Dib found a cloth and wet it with a slightly gray liquid. Walking quickly back to Zim, Dib wiped away any dried blood. Once again Dib looked into a compartment and pulled out a bottle of purplish liquid, gauze and tape. The honey-eyed teen held his head low fearing if he were to look up at the alien he would cry.

Focusing only on his work Dib took another rag that he found and applied pressure to a large gash on Zim chest, He did however find it hard to treat the wound and treat it at the same time. Dib slowly felt heavy warm long awaited tears slide down his flushed cheeks. He finally let himself cry.

Dib cried for Zim. He cried for himself. He cried how angry he was .n he cried at how sad he was. And he cried for crying.

The teen then felt a tug on his pant leg. Gir was there his blue eyes looked a sad form of bluish gray.

"C-Can I h-helpz pwease,I-I wanna help my Masta!" Gir sobbed. Dib felt another flood of tears threating to spill from his already blood shot eyes. Dib simple nodded and smiled the best smile he could muster, he couldn't trust his voice. Dib shifted his shoulder and Gir got the message to hold down the bloody cloth on Zim's chest.

Dib crouched down to the medication bottle and gauze by his foot. Picking them both up he placed the gauze under his arms and juggled the bottle in his right hand. Unscrewing the lid on the bottle he preceded to poor the purple liquid on Zim's wound.

The _'clink'_ of Gir's feet echo as he waddled into the bathroom/ supply room to wet the rag. Coming back Gir proceeded to help treat all of Zim's wounds. All in All about 20 different wounds were medicated and covered.

Gir still somewhat upset by the manner ran out of the medical room crying to mini-moose who was somewhere not seen. Dib found a metal and crooked looking chair next to Zim and sat down with a heavy sigh. Dib looked at Zim's face, it was quite peaceful despite what had happened. Dib smiled a bit at that, he took Zim's hand in his and let his head drop. And Dib swore he could have felt a squeeze of his hand…..

**Ooooooooo I wonder what gonna happen! :3**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys ;3 ….. I'm sorry I took so long I just didn't get enough reviews =( but any way I wanted to finish this story so I can work on my other one so here we go !**

**Special thanks to Captor of the Crazies, Lifeisgood4U and Ninja-freak13 thx for reviewing (hugs) :3**

**ZD x ZD x ZD x ZD x ZD x ZD x ZD **

**Dib's pov**

The slight squeeze of my hand made me jump.

"Zim?" I asked. His face scrunched up but loosened just as quickly. His long black antenna twitched as his magenta orbs opened slightly.

"Dib?" Zim whispered. I couldn't take it anymore I cried. I cried harder than I did just minutes before, and I was surprised that in still had something wet left inside of me. Zim just chuckled a bit as he brushed my hair with his original bandaged hand.

"Hey' was that the alien said and I honest to whatever god out there couldn't keep myself from laughing. Even with burning tears running down my face i laughed. I knew Zim could tell I was still highly upset ,so he sigh and did his best to sit up seeing this I tried to help him but he just smacked my hands away.

After he got himself up (with a little of my help) he once again sighed. I'm guessing people on IRK didn't sigh much cause Zim was sure doing it a lot here. As all joking and humor faded seriousness settled in. Zim's head hung low as he clenched the small pile on sheet on his lap.

"I..." he started" t-the storm was the tallest, they set it to scare me for their amusement." he whispered. I couldn't help but pity Zim. I knew all his life he tried so hard to please them but in the end it blew up in his face quite literally. He told me he was working on a type of bomb that he had accidentally set a pre-mature detonation. That was his attack on the Tallest his defense was his space station ( the one that looks like a giant purple banana ) he sent it out to the farthest region of the milky way and set it in supreme defense which was something like a gargantuan force field which gives off signals if a ship is nearby.

I smiled at him but said nothing. He did all of that just over some storm. He really is amazing. But I can't tell him that.

"Why not?" I heard Zim say.

"Why not what?"

"Why can't you tell me Zim is amazing?"

_Shit_ "Oh umm no reason I was just talking out loud ...again" I gave a nervous laugh.

"Right, so even with your humongous head you still don't have room to fit in your thoughts?" Zim asked, I couldn't believe he still had enough energy to make fun of me.

"MY HEADS NOT BIG!" why does everyone say that?

"Because it's true "Zim smirked at me.

"Aaaaaggghhhhh" why am I still talking out loud?

"I don't know why you are" Zim chuckled. He was highly amused by this.

"Hey Zim guess what"

"What?"

"Shut up" I taunted. Zim just stuck out his reptilian tongue at me, and it was my turn to laugh. Silence slipped in but it wasn't uncomfortable this time.

- =3 - Next day (No pov)

Carrying Zim up the small purple elevator wasn't so hard, even though the space could make a cockroach Closter phobic. After finally getting out of the death trap Dib quickly Dropped Zim not so carefully on the purple plush couch.

"Hey be careful dib-stupid, I'm still injured" Zim whined, which was really weird.

"Oh shut it Zim, "Dib spat back" The only thing that is injured is your pride, that's why you made me carry you up the elevator."

"No, you wanted to carry me "Zim smirked

"Like hell I did, you weigh like a ton" Dib laughed at Zim's face became a bright blue. Zim scrambled up to stand up in front of Dib and poked Dib in the chest.

"I'll have you know I weight 565.23 knots" Zim started" that's the equivalent of 100 lbs. on your stinking planet" Zim hissed

Dib knew Zim was trying to intimidate him so with a sly grin on his face he step so close to Zim that their boots were touching not only that but his lips were barely an inch from Zim's

"Wow Zim, no need to get so defensive, or I might just think your lying" Dib Whispered. Zim reared his head back away from Dib while suppressing a blush (and failing might I add). Zim then remembered one of the first lessons he learned as a smeet: _Protect your pride._ With that in mind Zim crouched just slightly and tackled Dib onto the couch. Dib, who had not seen this coming gave out a yelp as his back hit the arm of the couch.

Zim was now straddling Dibs hips with his arms crossed and a chain-saw like smile on his face. He let out a small laugh at the look on the humans face.

"Ok Zim you can get off me now"

"Nah, Zim likes Sitting on you, your very squishy compared to most Irken's" Zim emphasized this by laying down fully on Dib and crossing his arms over the teens chest. Dib blushed as Zim just stared at him.

"Seriously Zim get off me" Dib was upset that he was in such a position, mainly because it was his fault. Zim just shook his head a grinned.

" Ok fin- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?" Dib screamed pointing to something in the kitchen. Zim not knowing any better sat up and turned to look into the kitchen. The raven haired teen took the chance and flipped Zim over so that now he was straddling the alien's small waist. Zim who was too surprised to even make a noise stared wide eyed at Dib.

"I told you to get off of me Zim" Dib said smirking.

"Whatever' Zim sighed and just pulled on the humans scythe. Dib grabbed both Zim's wrist and pinned them beside his head.

"That's not nice" Zim said rather bluntly as he stared at Dib.

"Well the worlds not nice" Dib replied looking right back at Zim. He swallowed at the awkward position that they were in. _I kinda want to kiss him_

"Ok Dib" Zim smiled.

"D-did I" Dib stuttered blushing a bright pink. Zim Nodded. Dib was now at the point that he felt so hot he truly believed he would burst into flames. Swallowing again he leaned a couple inches closer to Zim: who was staring at him with his magenta eyes.

Dib shook his head and hopped off of zim running his pale shaking hand through his messy midnight hair.

"What's wrong Dib-thing" Zim whispered Sitting upright with his hands in his lap.

"I don't know maybe your staring at me?" Dib hoarsely whispered back.

"Well sorry If Zim doesn-" Zim spat, but was cut off by a pair of pale lips. Eyes growing wide as he still_ stared_ at Dib. Apparently the human found a way around the whole staring situation by closing his honey eyes. As their interracial kiss grew stronger Zim followed suit and closed his eyes.

Pulling back, Dib took deep gulps of air and stared at Zim,who was doing the same thing.

"Something's wrong with your planet" Zim panted slightly. Dib raised his eyebrow in silent question.

"it seems to me that what we just um partook in seems more like an act of torture" Zim exclaimed. Dib just chuckled a bit and scooted closer to the Irken.

"Well if was that bad I'll just have to try again" Dib smirked leaning close to Zim.

"Could you get any closer?" Zim chuckled as he poked Dib in the forehead.

"Na nothings closer than Enemies" Dib said. (Unaware that the author who was sitting on her gray bed face palmed at the cheesiness)

**End**

**=====================*Zadr*=====================**

**Well that's it…. this story gone to hell. -_-"Anyway…**

**I want to thank all of my reader and reviewers for putting up with the long wait and the weirdness . So give yourselves a pat on the back you made it through my story! **

**Peace! **


End file.
